Thirdspace Alien
The Thirdspace Alien, or Harbinger race was an extradimensional species inhabiting Thirdspace. Characteristics These aliens were very large by human standards, possibly being 10-12 feet tall. The head section is large, thick-skinned, and broad. While it appears they have no sense of smell, they retain the other four senses (vision being through six eyes) and have telepathic ability greater than anything in the normal universe. The gray "skin" on the head is a sort of stony chitin, which can be molded into any shape the alien generating it wants it to be. Thirdspace aliens have six long appendages used for movement as they glide through whatever medium they are in. Another much longer prehensile appendage is used for capturing prey or enemies. It is not known if it is an actual appendage or in fact a prehensile "tongue". Thirdspace Aliens appear to have transcended their physical bodies a long time prior, but they still are beings of flesh and blood. They can fade into a dark mist and reappear in another location without appearing to cross the space between. One of the most suprising characteristics of this species is that they are powerful enough telepathically to generate additional appendages from the stony chitin on the back of their heads, harden them, detach them, and hurl them at opponents. The thrown appendages can pierce metal up to four inches thick and go clean through bullet-proof armor. They also cooperate in large numbers to build spaceships, which have armor based off this chitin. Thirdspace Aliens are capable of telepathically controlling other races to do their bidding. Usually telepaths are affected first, but normals are affected after a control signal persists for a noticable amount of time. Thirdspace Aliens communicate by several means. Telepathy is the method of choice, but they also communicate through high-pitch screeches and other noises. The species' mouth is full of yellowish-tinted, multi-cusped teeth, indicating a carnivorous diet. History The Thirdspace Aliens (often nicknamed Harbingers) are actually not native to Thirdspace. Rather, they were already space-faring in another dimension that they actually evolved in, and a pride-afflicted species that once lived in Thirdspace let them in. Unlike the Vorlons, this other species could not stop the invasion, and as soon as a Throne-class gateship got through the portal, then the invasion wiped out the original gate's creator race. Technology These creatures have perhaps the most advanced technology of any race known, being stronger than the Vorlons, Shadows, Triad, Mindriders, Kirishiac, Walkers, and Torvalus. However, an alliance of three or more of these races could fight them off, or at least to a standstill. All their ships, fightercraft or capital, are defended by extremely powerful energy fields that can absorb almost any type of energy or particle weapon. These defenses can recover their strength after major battles, but if enough firepower is poured onto them all at once, the fields will overload and collapse. Fighters have essentially no armor, while capital ships have extremely thick armor to fall back on. All their ships have partially (fightercraft) or fully (capital ships) organic hull designs. The armor isn't as varied in composition as Vorlon or Shadow bio-armor, but it is extremely thick, taking a long time for other First One races to blast through. While it would take time for younger races to penetrate the armor, raking beam weapons do more damage than piercing beam weapons. The weapon systems of all ship designs are antimatter plasma-based, and they are fired in fireball-like bolts that carry significant explosive force. The fighter-size weapon is powerful enough to cripple a White Star class cruiser in one, maybe two, direct hits; even though the Thirdspace Fighter is about 2/3 the size of a White Star. The capital ships use essentially greatly upscaled versions of this weapon, packing the power to easily blow away medium-size warships in one hit and larger ones in several hits. Each capital ship carries several size variations of this weapon, ranging from titanic weapons to smaller ones with a yield of about two fighter rounds. The giant weapons fire and reload slowly, while the smaller guns pack less punch but fire more frequently. All ship designs are propelled by advanced gravitic drive systems. Like Shadow technology, all ship designs possess no discernable engines. The propulsion system is entirely gravitational, roughly being superior to Minbari Sharlin-class warcruisers in all three axes. The fighters are much faster, capable of keeping speed with a White Star at full burn. The power systems of fighters and the backup systems of capital ships are powered by Quantum Gravitic Reactors, which are unaffected by weapons of any kind and are capable of slow but steady movement of capital ships in the event that the primary drive fails. The primary power source is a Coupled Gravitic Drive, which is unaffected by known weapons. To sum it all up, their tech is more powerful than any single First One race, but an alliance of mutiple First Ones could drive them off. Their ships are very redundant and powerful, and are noticeably more manuverable than Vorlon or Shadow Vessels. Fleet The Thirdspace Alien fleet is often called the "Extinction Armada", and there are three types of ships that make it up. *Alpha 3-class gunship- a sort of organic fighter that has its own mind, and it can make rational battlefield decisions, but not much else. *Avatar 3-class Capital Ship- the main spearhead of the invasion force, these ships are actually piloted by the Thirdspace Aliens. *Throne-class gateship- Once in the new universe, these ships become more gateways for reinforcements. Each is almost 5,000 meters long and can generate a gateway large enough to fit another throne ship through.